1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically it relates to an attachment to the golf club's face for practice-use purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous golf equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist golfers in gripping golf clubs, gauging or measuring distances and conditions, which might effect their play and in making strokes with the golf clubs. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for purposes of the present invention as it is heretofore described.
In addition, these items have been lacking because they have not required the golfer to strike the ball in a narrow range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,895 is a practice golf club putter comprising a grip to be held by the hands of a golfer. An elongated shaft extends from the grip. A putter head is provided having a convex striking surface. A facility is for securing a lower end of the shaft to the putter head. The convex striking surface of the putter head can stroke a golf ball, to make the golf ball roll in a straight line upon a putting green.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,961 is a removable golf putter alignment device for a golf putter of the type having a grip, a shaft, a neck, a head with a front face between a toe and a heel and a sole. The device is connected to the front face of the golf putter and includes a pair of curved extensions projecting forwardly and rearwardly from the golf putter with the rear extension having a pair of cross pieces for the purpose of spacing and rigidity and a single further rearward extension member to aid in sight alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,570, a golf instructional aid device is provided which consists of a generally U-shaped flat frame having a V-shaped base with two parallel arms forming an open gate. The frame is secured to the turf, so that a golf ball can be placed upon the turf within the open gate between the arms. A structure on either of the arms is for allowing a golfer with a golf club to make a perfectly aligned stance, being a ball position and a hand position at address. The golfer can practice a golf swing at the golf ball, which will carry over to the play on the golf course when stroking the golf ball forward towards a hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,246 is a golf instructional aid and device which affixes to a golf putter for pratice purposes. The problem with this device is that its two-parallel bars which frame the hitting area require different widths for different skill levels and that is why it is sold as a set of three. In addition, its large rectangular shape does not fit on the face of some putters correctly.